Invasion of the Ex
by Misha1088
Summary: Buffy comes to town to see Angel, bringing up a stir of C/A related events.   Up to Billy. **Crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer**
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Invasion Of The Ex  
><strong>Author: <strong>Misha  
><strong>Posted: <strong>06-17-2003  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>Email: <strong>  
><strong>Content: <strong>A/C friendship, family and romance. A/B slight romance  
><strong>Category: <strong>angst  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Buffy comes to town to see Angel, bringing up a stir of C/A related events.  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>S3 After Billy  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made.  
><strong>Distribution: <strong>Nf  
><strong>Notes: <strong>I know, I haven't posted in ages. But I finally had an idea pop into my head, so here's the beginning. I kind of messed with the time line a tad. so this is what's up. Takes place after the thing with Billy. Thus the serious closeness between Cordelia and Angel. Buffy comes to town just to see how Angel is doing and all that. I don't remember the name of the episode, but it's where Darla comes to tell Angel she's pregnant. Except, no Darla. Just can't fit her into this right now.  
><strong>Feedback: <strong>Please? Good or bad! Just some!

**Part 1**

The two, three hour drive had been terrible. But the search for the street was exhausting.

"Where the hell is Wilshire any way?"

"It's off of Norton."

"We're on Norton!" She yelled at her friend, making her jump. "I'm sorry Will. I'm just kind of nervous. I haven't seen Angel since I came back from the dead."

"Please. It's only Dead Boy." Willow smacked Xander on the arm.

"Behave Xander. He doesn't have to put up with you."

"Why did I come again? I should've stayed home with Anya."

"Because you want to see Cordelia."

"I do not!"

"Do too!" Buffy's mind drifted off as she pulled up to the hotel, her heart racing a million miles per second. She took what was supposed to be a calming breath. It did nothing to help her.

"We ready to go in?" She asked them, getting out of the car. /I wonder how he is. He's always the same. Dark, mysterious, sexy as hell. Never much with the talking or laughing though./ She frowned. She really wished she could make him laugh. Make him smile. /Well, thanks to Willow, maybe we'll be able to./ She walked into the hotel, looked around and saw two people that she didn't recognize. The man behind the counter looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey. Welcome to Angel Investigations. We help the...is it helpless or hopeless?" He turned to the petite woman sitting on the counter, who looked at Willow.

"I remember you. You came here when your friend with the weird name died. I heard she's back alive again. That's great! But wouldn't that be weird? I mean, you were dead. Then you're just back. Not that I understand how that's even possible. But then again, no body understood any of Nueton's theories and now-"

"Breathe Fred." A manic laugh escaped her lips.

"Sorry. I ramble."

"It's okay. I do too." Willow replied.

"So, did your friend die again?"

"Actually, I'm right here." Buffy said, annoyed with the young woman. Fred's eyes grew and her cheeks flushed.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I, I didn't know, um...I'm Fred! This is Gunn! So, you're Muffy? No, wait, that ain't it. Is it Bunny? Or-"

"It's Buffy." Gunn looked her over and whispered to Fred.

"She ain't all that great. But then again, Angel and blondes."

"I heard my name!" Buffy smiled as she heard Angel's voice. Even though it seemed different.

"Yo Angel! Get out here!"

"No! Wait! Hold on a second. I almost...Argh!" Buffy exchanged glances with her friends and the two people at the counter, who shrugged. A familiar face came into the room.

"Cordy. What's Angel doing?"

"Dammit!" Everyone turned toward where the heard the vampire's voice. "No! That isn't...dammit!"

"He's playing your video game Gunn."

"Why am I ALWAYS the dead one!"

"You're a vampire dumb ass!"

"I'm talking about the game smart ass!" She glared at no one in particular before turning around and looking right at Buffy. She smiled.

"Hey Buffy. Nice to see you...alive. Angel! Get in here!"

"I'm busy!"

"You're not getting any better so just get in here!"

"Fine!" Angel turned off the game and stood up. "What do you want Cor?" Buffy didn't like the familiar tone in Angel's voice.

"Someone's here to see you." He let out a dramatic sigh. "Just get in here." Angel stretched and walked into the main lobby, haulting when he saw her.

"Buffy."

"Angel."

"Xan-"

"Don't even say it Xander." Angel warned, before turning his attention back to Buffy.

"I didn't know you knew how to play video games."

"I do. Just not well." A nervous chuckle escaped his lips. "Oh, um. Sit down." She smiled at him. Same old Angel. Except for the video games, and the laughing, and the nervousness. Who was this guy? "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Why? You not happy to see us? You want us to leave?" Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"No! I mean yes! I mean, yes I'm happy to see you. And no, I don't want you to leave. Easy questions please?" Willow smirked at him. He glanced at her. "You okay Will?"

"Yeah. I just, you are all nervous and you're rambling and freaking out and it's really cute. And you're calling me Will. Where's Angel and what did you do with him?"

"Check the dust buster." They gawked at him. "I thought it was funny."

"Did you just try to make a joke?" Buffy asked, confused.

"Try being the key word." Angel glared at Cordelia, who flashed him a bright smile. He shook his head, returning all thoughts back to Buffy, who was sending him another confused look. Cordelia looked at her friends, hiding pain and jealousy behind an annoyed glare. She grabbed her purse and jacket.

"Call me when he returns from Buffy-land. If he ever does."

"You're not staying?" Fred asked, surprised.

"Nope. Date." She left the hotel, not surprised that everyone but Angel noticed.

"So, why are you here again?" Buffy grined at Angel, making Xander's stomach not. I thought I wouldn't have to deal with this anymore! I should've stayed home with Anya. But Cordelia looks really good. As always. Buffy took Angel's hands in her's, making him figit. She frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just...nothing. So, what's up?" Gunn and Wesley rolled their eyes as Buffy sent Angel a loving smile, her hands never leaving his.

"Angel. Willow and Tara found a spell. It'll, it'll make your soul permanent." The Fang Gang stared at each other, astonished. Angel looked from Buffy to Willow before a smile appeared on his face as well. He turned to Willow, his hands leaving Buffy's.

"Are you sure? I mean, there's no chance that- as in forever?"

"Yeah. And if I do it right, it'll be fine." Angel grabbed Buffy and hugged her, then Willow, surprising both of them. He went to Fred and spun her around happily. Fred broke out into a hysteria of giggles as Angel hugged her. He put her down, looking over the hotel.

"Where's Cordy?"

"She took off man. She has a date."

"Date? Like with a guy?"

"That usually is the case Angel." Angel frowned at Wesley as Buffy's angerl rose. /Hello! I'm right here! You're supposed to be celebrating with me. And what is with the almost jealous look?/

"I know but, I should call her. I mean, she's going to want to know, you know?"

"Angel. She's out us, she has a life."

"I don't know. Social lives are overrated." They all looked at Fred. "Or not."

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to wait until she comes in tomorrow."

"Angel, hello." He turned to Buffy.

"Oh. I'm sorry Buffy. What were you saying?" She sighed and patted the seat next to her. He went and sat next to her. Even though he was by her side, she felt like he was miles away. She shook off her paranoid thoughts. It would take some time, but she would get Angel back.

"Angel, listen. After all this happens, Willow giving you your soul and all, maybe you and I could..." She trailed off, unsure of how to really put it.

"What? We could what?"

"Maybe you could come back. You know? To Sunnydale." Seeing his blank expression, "with me. We can be together again."

"Buffy. I can't."

"What? Why?"

"Buffy. I have a life here. I can't just up and leave."

"Angel. What about me?" She knew she sounded selfish but come on!

"This is bigger than you Buffy." He stood up, walking towards the stair case. "I'll see you all tomorrw. We can discuss this then." And with that, he went into his room.

**Part 2**

Angel woke up the next morning, feeling very empty. (A date? With a guy? My Seer? My Cordy? Okay, now you're just being a possesive idiot.) He shook away his thoughts, his mind not wanting to register what his heart had been screaming for years. He took a shower, got dressed, and went down stairs where every body already was. Buffy was staring at him, still a little hurt that he had dismissed their discussion so quickly. He ran a hand through his hair and went to get a glass of coffee, when a glass of a different liquid was handed to him.

"It lives." She sent him a bright smile. He looked down at the red liquid in his cup. "Drink up."

"What did you do to it?"

"Nothing. Jeez, can't a friend just serve her boss/friend breakfast?" She asked innocently.

"I guess so." He eyed her suspiciously. He walked to the counter and leaned over, drinking his blood. Buffy stared at him in disgust and surprise. /Is Angel drinking blood in front of everyone? Why would he do that?/ The Gang seemed to not care. /How could they not? It's really gross./ Cordelia stood next to Angel and hoped up onto the counter next to him. He finished drinking his blood and put the cup in the sink, returning to Cordelia's side as they continued to discuss their latest case. Buffy walked up to Angel, a possesive feeling rising up inside of her at the easy chatter between him and Cordelia. Or Cordy as he continued to call her.

"Angel? Can we talk about last night?" Cordelia's eyebrows shot up.

"Last night? Angel...you didn't-"

"No! Do you think I would do something that stupid and risk everything?" She smirked at him. It was infectious as he returned it. "I didn't Cordy. Buffy and I just had an interesting conversation. Speaking of, I-" Angel was cut off as Cordelia fell forward. He caught her as she let out a scream of pain, her eyes slamming shut. She grabbed onto Angel, hands fisting in his shirt, the material bunching up. He held her to him, hands on her form arms. "Shhhh. It's okay baby." /Did Angel just call Cordelia baby?/ She wanted to scream. /But I think Cordelia's doing enough of that./ She looked at her and realized she was actually in pain. Willow and Xander came up to them, everyone watching Cordy intently. When the vision ceased, she opened her eyes to find Angel staring at her. A warm expression on his face. He pushed back a strand of hair from her face.

"Oh my God Angel." She leaned forward and started to cry. Angel held her, sending confused looks to his friends.

"It's okay Cordy. What did you see?" She pulled away from him, breathless sobs escaping her mouth as she tried to calm herself.

"It was horrible Angel. There were so many people. So much pain and the screaming. The screaming was so loud Angel. Everyone died."

"Where? Where Cordy? I can stop it. It won't happen. Just tell me where, okay?" She just stared at him, a saddness none of them had ever seen in her eyes.

"You can't stop the past Angel."

"What?" She moved away from him.

"It already happened" He looked at her with confused eyes. "Angel. It happened earlier this week." She held her head as it throbbed in tune with her heart beat. "Why don't you call Kate. Ask the crazy blonde cop bitch..." He cocked his head and looked at her, a slight smirk on his face. "I mean chick if something happened." Wesley brought her a glass of water and some motrin to ease her head ache. It wouldn't do much, but it would help the pain a bit.

"I will do that. Why don't you lay down, alright?" She got up and went back to where she was sitting. "You alright?"

"Sure. The room is spinning, but I'm just peachy." He sent her a sympathetic smile.

"Someone help her to the coach?"

"No. I'll be fine. Just let the meds sink in, and I'll be right as rain." She covered her mouth after she said it, regreting the words.

"Right as rain? I still don't understand it. How is rain right?"

"Fred. Not now. Please?"

"Oh. Sorry Cordy." Cordelia made her way to the couch and sat down.

"It's fine Fred." Angel came into the room and took a seat next to Cor, absentmindedly wrapping an arm around her. She leaned into the embrace, loving being so close to him. And loving the look on Buffy's face. Green really wasn't her color. "What's up?" She turned to face him, only centimeters from his face. His lips...she shook away the thoughts she really shouldn't be having.

"Well, I talked to Kate. There have been a lot of killings. This is LA after all. Can you be a little more specific? I told her it wasn't just one person."

"There were hundreds of them Angel. Well, not hundreds, but so many. It was..." She squinted her eyes up, trying to refresh the memories that she wanted to be rid of. "It was at a club. Um, oh my-"

"What? What's wrong?"

"I was going to be at that club that night Angel. I know some of those people. That could've been me." Angel thought.

"She mentioned an abnormal, as she put it, homicide. Dozens were killed. She's going to come by with some stuff on a few different cases."

"How does she get all this if she doesn't work there anymore?" Angel tunred him attention to Gunn's question.

"Because I have a man inside." Kate gained everyone's attention as she walked in, carrying a few case files. She looked at Angel. "I don't like doing this. I could get in a whole hell of a lot of trouble and you know it."

"Then why do you?" Willow asked, gaining an odd look from the previous cop.

"Because she owes me." Angel muttered, going over to the case files and sorting through them.

"If you want to call it that..."

"I saved you from commiting suicide and spending an eternity burning in hell. And trust me, that isn't fun."

"Fine. You owe me." She muttered.

"Hey Cor. Come here a sec." She groaned and walked over to him. "This it?" Cordelia cringed as she sorted through the images.

"Yeah. This is it." She leaned her head against Angel's shoulder, yawning as the effects of the vision came over her.

"Come on. I think you should stay here tonight." He wrapped an arm around her and lead her upstairs and into his room. Fred sighed.

"Ah. Kyerumption."

"Ky- what?" Fred turned to Xander.

"It's the-"

"Those visions are really starting to take a toll on her, aren't they?" Lorne asked his friends.

"Yeah. I don't know how long she can take it. I mean, she's popping how many pills a day?"

"Oh please. She just wants Angel's attention." Buffy muttered.

"Buffy. I don't care what your opinion of Cordelia is. But here, you will not speak of her like that. I don't appreciate it and neither do Fred, Gunn or Lorne. And Iguarantee that Angel will not put up with it." Buffy raised an eyebrow at Wesley.

"You're kidding me, right? Angel would never defend Cordelia over me."

"Yeah. that's why he's going to stay here in LA and why he wanted to call her so badly, right? Like the little lady said, Kyerumption. You can't fight it. Same thing with Moira."

"I don't know what the hell you people are talking about!"

"Keep your voice down Buffy. You echo through the whole hotel." Willow said gently to her friend, sensing the annoyance the people in the room were starting to have with her. Worrying about what these words they kept repeating meant. She was sure she could get it out of Fred. She waited until the rest of them went over to discuss the case and Cordelia's vision, getting only that out of the young woman. Upstairs, Cordelia layed in Angel's bed.

"It's been too long since you've been in my bed Cordy. I've missed you."

"Well, look who's back from Buffy Land."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I shouldn't be surprised. I mean, this is Buffy! Your soulmate. The woman you obsessed over for, what? Five years!"

"But that was before I found my Cordy." She fought the smile that was trying to form. He sat next to her, grabbed her hand and started to kiss the inside. Letting his tounge dart out and taste her.

"And what if you were to lose me?" He stopped his motions to look at her.

"I couldn't stand it."

"Not even for Buffy?"

"Not even for Buffy." Cordelia put on a smile, even though she knew if he could have Buffy, he would.

"Right answer." She muttered, pulling him on top of her for a steamy kiss. One they both knew had to end, but it felt too good. Too right to be wrong. She pushed him away from her lips, even as her body argued for her to pull him back. She ran her finger over the pout of his lips. *Even frowning, he's gorgeous.*

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her.

"For what?"

"Getting you all...worked up like that."

"I know. I hate that we can't be together Angel."

"Yeah. Talk about frustrating. You really should find someone else to be with Cordy. Someone normal." She pulled him next to her, wrapping her arms around him.

"Pfft! Who wants normal when they can have a big, bad, incredibly sexy vampire with a soul. Normal's over rated Angel. Really."

"You think?"

"Member? Don't think, know. So, what did you want to tell me before I got my vision?" Angel smiled at her and she returned it. She loved the way it lit up his face.

"Okay. Willow found a spell that will make my soul permanent." She stared at him blankly, then held him tighter to her.

"That's amazing Angel."

"Well, you don't sound too happy."

"I don't want you to leave me for Buffy."

"Cordy. I'm not. This is what we've been waiting for. We'll be able to be together." She ran a hand over his face.

"You sure you want to be with me instead of Buffy?" His embrace tightened around her as well.

"I'm sure Cordy. I just gotta find a way to tell her that." She chuckled.

"Without getting yourself staked?" He returned the light laugh.

"Exactly."

**Part 3**

Angel woke up, comforted by the heat spreaed through out and over his body, the arms wrapped around him, and the continuous rhythm of a steady heart beat. He looked down at the beauty in his arms, who stirred and looked back up at him through sleepy eyes, burying her head in his chest.

"I missed waking up with you Cor." He felt her smile.

"I missed it too Angel." She mumbled, lips caressing his chest in the process. A soft purr escaped his lips. "Oooh. You like that, do you?" Her tone was seductive and she ran her lips over his ribs, tounge teasing his nipples until they hardened.

"Cordy..." She could feel his groan make his body rumble. "You really...um, you need to, to stop now." He stilled her movements by pulling her up to his lips for a deep kiss.

"We need to get your soul permanent Angel. I'm serious. Because I'm going to go nuts."

"I know." He whispered to her, voice rough with desire. He shook it off. "I'm going to go take a shower. A cold one." He got up and left her. Cordelia heard the water running. She could picture Angel's naked form, drenched in water that would slip down his body. Drops she wanted to lick off and it was all unbearable torture. She could feel heat surge through her body.

* * *

Cordelia stepped into the bathroom, steam misted over the mirror and near the ceiling. Shutting the door behind her, she stripped of her clothes and walked toward the shower. The curtain door slid open before she even touched it. She could feel her cheeks turn crimson as she looked over his wet form. She stepped inside, lips meeting his softly. She wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer to she pulled away from his mouth, he was staring at her with a dark gaze that sent heat coursing through her thighs.

"Cordy. You should really get out of here before-"

"Before what?" She asked, blunt teeth scraping over his next.

"Before we do something we really shouldn't."

"Angel? Can we just damn the rule book for once? Please? Just touch me." Her plead was quickly met as she felt her vack against the cool tile. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he began his assault on her lips, neck, shoulder, wherever his lips landed. She felt his tip against the apex of her thighs, teasing her. "Angel. Please."

"Cordy?"

"What?"

"Cordy? Cordelia."

"What Angel?" Angel's voice drifted away from her.

* * *

"Cordelia. Wake up." Angel shook her slightly and she finally awoke, starring at him wide eyed.

"A dream. Just a dream. Just a freakin dream."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. I need to go take a shower." She ran into the room, slammed the door, and turned on the water. She stepped under it, running her hand over where she had flet Angel's lips. It had felt so real. She knew he was hovering by the door when she heard him going through his drawers. "Angel! Go talk to Willow about her spell now." Angel

"Can I get dressed first?"

"Fine. But hurry up." A smirk came over Angel's face. He had smelled her arousal while he tried to wake her up. He was more than tempted to fufill her desires, but he knew if he did, it would lead to other things that could get them both...well, she would be dead and he would probably end up dead too. Something invaded Angel's mind as Cordelia stepped into the room. And it wasn't the thought he expected.

"Who did you have a date with?" She sent him a questioning look. "Who did you have a date with?"

"Angel. You sound like a woman."

"I'm serious Cordelia. Gunn said you had a date. That's why you left before I could talk to you."

"I did have a date Angel."

"What?"

"Yeah. We had a real blast too. Ate dinner, watched a movie, Had dessert. He was a real gentleman about it too. Especially when we were in my room." Angel stared at her, his face expressionless. She had to supress her smile.

"I'll kill him."

"You can't kill him Angel."

"Watch me."

"You can't kill someone who's already dead Angel."

"Come again?" She rolled her eyes, letting the smile come over her.

"Angel. I did have a date...with Dennis. I ate a t.v. dinner, watched a movie, ate some ice cream, went to bed, and Dennis tucked me in." His lips twisted into a smile.

"Okay. I'm an idiot."

"Yeah. But you're an adorable idiot. Now go. Talk to Willow. Now." He nodded and walked downstairs, clad in a pair of black slacks and a blue sweater. He haulted at the bottom step as he heard Buffy mention his name.

"I'm just saying. Doesn't anyone else find it strange that Cordelia spent the whole night in Angel's room? Alone? With Angel?"

"Buffy, we appreciate your concern, but Angel and Cordelia are intelligent people." Wesley mentioned before returning to his office. Buffy turned her attention back to Willow and Xander, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Gunn, Lorne and Fred were in the same room as her.

"I know Angel's isn't stupid enough to touch Cordelia, but I don't trust her, you know? She could be doing things while he's asleep."

"Yeah. I'm sure he'd hate that." Gunn muttered to Fred, who giggled.

"I know. Like I said, Kyerumption. And Moria. Right Lorne?" Lorne caught the firey glare that Buffy was sending the small brunette. He was thankful as he saw Angel in the shadows.

"Angelcakes! We were just talking about you. Drink?" He asked.

"No. Willow? Can I talk to you?" He asked, nodding his head toward his old office. He opened the door. "Wes. I need to use my...um, your office." Wesley looked at Willow before stepping out of the office. "How soon can you do the spell?"

"As soon as you want me to. I just need the materials and-"

"Good. Get them. I want the spell done as soon as possible." With that he left the room and headed over to his friends. "What we got guys?"

"Well, it definately wasn't a human who killed all those people Cordy saw in her vision."

"Gunn's right. And there have been a lot more related cases, but a bit more on the abnormal side." Angel looked at Wesley.

"Demon killing demons?"

"Exactly. There have been numbers of traces of him and where he might staying, but he's gone by the time anyone gets there."

"So, we need a way to get a hold of them?" Wesley nodded. "Gunn? Think your crew can get me some info? And tell them not to try to take it, or them on. This thing is lethal. Your crew is bad, but it's worse."

"We're on it Angel."

"Wesley. Go over everything you've found on this thing or things. Killing techniques anything you can find. Fred. Help him. Willow, start working on that spell." Angel felt himself being elbowed in the ribs and looked to find Cordelia glaring at him.

"You're not the boss anymore, remember?"

"Oh. yeah. Wes, look, I'm sorry...I get ahead of myself sometimes and-"

"Quite all right Angel. You're right anyway. I think Cordelia should stay and help with the research, considering it was her vision. She can give me some details on the demon...or demons. Is it one or two Cordelia?" She held up her fingers indicating there were four. "Four. Dear Lord. You think we could ever catch a break here?" Wesley yelled, addressing the PTB.

"Good idea. Cordy, help them. I'm going to go over the murder sights. See if I can find anything that the cops might've missed."

"I should go with you Angel. Two pairs of eyes are better than one."

"Two pairs of eyes are better than one." Cordelia mocked Buffy's tone and Angel sent her a warning glare.

"There's no point Buffy. I'm talking about vampire senses. Only things I could pick up."

"But if something's there I can help you." He sent her a warm smile.

"I'm a big boy Buffy. I can handle this one all by myself." He grabbed his coat and headed out the door. He knew it was cruel, but he knew Buffy. She would believe he was still in love with her. When he wasn't anymore. There were enough false pretenses already. Any more would make things extremely complicated. Which was why he rushed out of there and to his car like a bat out of hell. (Bat out of hell? I don't remember any bats being in hell.) He shook his thoughts away and drove to the crime scene, not surprised when Kate was there.

"I knew you'd show up eventually."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 4**

"Hey Kate."

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too. I'm just here to check the site out."

"It's not your scene to investigate."

"It ain't exactly yours either Ms. Big-Bad-FBI-Agent. Why you here?" She sent him an angry glare.

"I'm assigned to check this place out." She snapped at him, scopping the area out.

"Who ever thought you of all people would end up on the FBI...what the hell?" Angel looked in fron tof him. "I thought you cleared out all the bodies?" She looked past him.

"Oh my God. I guess they missed this one." Angel squatted down next to the corpse.

"Did they all look like this?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Look at the facial expression." Kate didnt' really want to look at the face. She hated these type of cases. "The face is distorted with fear."

"How do you know?"

"The twist of the lips, the look in the eyes. It's obvious. If you would actually look."

"I'm not as comfortable looking at bodies Angel. Sorry."

"No human has the power to posess this type of fear into another person. And to keep that fear in their eyes and on their face even in death. This is definately a suprahuman case."

"I could've told you that. We had a witness Angel. He appeared human, but in this town, a lot of things do." She sniped, sending him a crooked glance. "Anyway, he gave me an address but made me swear not to give it to anyone else."

"So you're going to giev it to me."

"No. I'm going with you." Angel groaned but knew he was stuck with her.

"Fine." Pulling out his phone, he dialed the number. "Wes? I got a lead. A witness. Kate. No, Kate's not the witness. She has an address. Yeah. We're going to go check it out. Anything new? All right. Keep working on it. I'm sure something will come to Cor." He hung up and glanced at Kate, who was already in her car. "I guess I'll follow you."

* * *

"That was Angel. He has an address of a witness." Wesley said, gaining all of their attention.

"There's a witness? That lived?" Cordelia sounded astonished. A brief yawn escaped her lips. She was feeling really tired after her past vision. Which Wes had failed to mention to Angel. Same vision really. Just some new details on the demon. No point in worrying Angel any more.

"Apparently, yes. Him and Kate are going to go talk to him, seeing as she won't just give him the address."

"It's only obvious she has the hots for him." Cordelia muttered with a bit of annoyance behind her voice.

"Anyway, he's going to go see if he can get any information out of him."

"So he's going to knock the hell out of him until he talks?" Fred asked in her normal perky voice.

"I'm sure Angel will be rational."

* * *

Angel connected another blow with the Mardkai demon, his face finally taking on it's true form.

"You know, if you would just tell me what I need to know, we wouldn't have this problem." He tried to reason as the demon swung his large arm and fist over his head. "Fine. Do it the hard way." A short punch caught the demon in the nose, sending him flying back. Both Kate and Angel cringed as the concrete was crushed. "Ow. That's going to leave a mark." He walked over to the demon and squatted down in front of him. "Now listen...what's your name?"

"Marcus."

"Marcus? Interesting name for a demon. Listen Marcus. We didn't want any trouble. You're the one who attacked me. I just wanted to ask you some questions."

"What sort of questions?"

"What did you see at the scene where all those people were killed."

"I didn't see nothing."

"I know you were there. You gave my friend Kate here your address. So why don't you just fess up before I have to get physical."

"All right. I don't know much about them. But the big guy, he's the leader. And he said something about knowing someone here. Or knowing of someone here. Some vampire. Agnes, Aiden, Anthony? No. That's ain't it. Angie..Ang...some famous guy. Big bad legend."

"Angelus?" Angel asked, knowing the answer and fearing it.

"Yeah. That's it. But that's all I know man. I swear!" Angel thought about it and stood, almost expecting his knees to crack.

"That's all I need to know." He walked to the door. "For now." He left, Kate behind him and got into his car.

"I'm coming to the hotel with you."

"Kate. No. Go home. We have enough going on right now. It's dangerous. I don't want to get you in the mix. That and the demon going around."

"What?"

"My ex girlfriend is in town. You remember Buffy? Petite blonde, scary attitude. When you arrested Faith."

"Yeah. And Cordelia is probably freaking out, right?" He sent her a confused lok as she got into her car. "Angel. She's crazy about you. Everyone knows." His face fell and she knew he was probably thinking about Buffy. "World War III?"

"Worse if she knows." He said, speeding off and heading to the hotel. (It's not that obvious.) He assured himself.

* * *

Angel barged into the hotel.

"I've got information." Cordelia sent him a bright smile, happy he was back. He didn't return it though as he sensed her pain. "You had a vision."

"Oh. Yeah. Just a small one. Nothing new. Just some more details on the demon."

"And you people didn't think to call me?" He addressed his friends angrily.

"You were busy. I didn't want to worry you." He was about to argue when she cut him off. "Don't. It's not a big deal. Now report." She put on her, "This discussion is over" face and he knew he was beaten.

"The head demon guy wants to meet me." He received only confused looks.

"No offence Angel, but why would some bad ass demons want to meet you?"

"Not him Gunn."

"Cordelia," Buffy started, her tone cold, "he just said they wanted to meet him." She recieved nothing but a classic Queen C glare.

"They want to meet Angelus, not me." All eyes focused on Angel again.

"Nope. Nuh-uh. Not a chance in hell Angel. No. You are so not going Angelus on us."

"As fun as it sounds and though there is something I wouldn't mind doing to lose it, I have a plan." Off Cordy's glare, "I won't go evil. But first I need some information on wht we're going after."

"From what Cordelia told me about the vision. I think we have Bejreggan demons. They like cold, damp places."

"Sewers."

"Most likely. They are a threat Angel so you'll need to be careful. They're brutal, nasty creatures Angel. Under thier human features, they have dark eggplant purple skin. A tail nearly two feet long with a spiked ball at the end of it. Thick, sprawled out fingers with webbing between them and long, sharp claws at the ends. Deep chest, broad shoulders, hugely developed muscles. Knobbed and heavy plated head. Fangs. About seven feet tall-"

"All right Wes!" Angel yelled. "I get it."

"You scared Angel?" Cordy teased.

"Me? Pfft. Please." Buffy stared at him. /He just pfft'd! That's a major Queen C thing!/

"Angel. I don't think it's really a good idea to go alone." Wesley stated, gaining his attention.

"There are a lot of them. Maybe someone should go with you."

"Actually, that's a good idea Wes." He looked at the group. "Not one of you guys though. Angelus was never that big a fan of the male class."

"I'll do it." Buffy stated eagerly.

"You're the slayer Buffy. It's too obvious. A vampire can sense a slayer right off the bat, right Angel?"

"Yeah." He looked at Cordy, who's eyes widened. "You up for it Cor?"

"Me?"

"Her?" Buffy screamed.

"Yes." Wesley looked at Cordelia. "You can pretty much fend for yourself. And I'm sure you could pull off a vampiress look."

"She could." Angel immediately said, gaining a look from Buffy.

"Why not? And if anything bad happens, you'll protect me, right Angel?"

"Of course."

"Angel? What happens if they ask to see Cordelia's vampire face?" Buffy asked.

"Um. Well, there are only like four times a vampire usually vamps out. When they're fighting, when they're pissed off, when they're feeding, or during sex." Angel gained odd looks. "Oh please. Like you all didn't know that already. So if they want to see it, I'll just get all defensive over it. No sweat. Gunn? You think you and Wes can find out where these things are? I need a location."

"No problem Angel. We'll get right on it." As they were leaving the building, Wes called to Angel.

"This goes without saying, but I think you're in charge of this case." Angel sent him an apoligetic smile, to which he just shook his head and left.

"Angel. I think I'm going to head home." Cordelia said, shocking Angel. he wanted her to stay.

"Are you sure?'"

"Yeah. Dennis gets grumpy if I'm not there. Ghosts. I'll see you tomorrow. Tel the guys I said bye. I'll see you Fred. Night Lorne."

"Bye Cordy!"

"See you tomorrow Princess."

"Bye Willow. Bye Xander. Buffy."

"Bye Cordy." Willow and Xander said in unison.

"Cordelia." Buffy said in the same icey tone Cordelia had used when saying her name. She sent Angel a smile and winked.

"I'l see you tomorrow Angel. I think we have things we need to work on. Like me kicking your ass again."

"It was just a punch to the nose." She flashed him a bright smile. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said and she left.

"Angel. Is there somthing you want to tell me?"

"Actually Buffy..."

"Angel. Can you come in here for a second?"

"Sure Fred. Um...we'll talk about this later Buffy."

"No. I think I'm just going to go to bed." She went to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Angel." Angel went into the office to talk to Fred and Buffy went up to bed.

"Is it me or is there something really lacking in their relationship?" Willow asked Xander.

"Like...the relationship?"

"Yup. This does not look good for Buffy, does it?"

"Nope. 

**Part 5**

Buffy had spent most the night staring at her ceiling. She just couldn't figure it out. What was wrong with Angel? He had barely said two words to her since she got here. And he didn't want to go back to Sunnydale with her. What was up with that? They had talked about this before. What had suddenly changed his mind? She wasn't exactly sure, but she knew it had something to do with the gang. Cordelia Especially. Since when were they so close? Why were they so close? It made no sense to her. /Him and her aren't...no. They couldn't possibly...nah. He isn't that crazy. After all, he's my soulmate. Everyone knows it./ Or so she kept telling herself all night until she fell asleep, trying desperately to convice herself that Angel still loved ehr and that it had nothing to do with Cordelia.

* * *

Willow chewed on her bottom lip nervously. She had finally gotten the meanings of the words kyerumption and moira out of Fred and it had scared the living day lights out of her. She tried to tell herself it was impossible. But Angel seemed different...so distant. And he seemed very attached to Cordelia. In fact, they were both down stairs together right now. Willow gathered up all the courage she could muster and headed down into the basement. She nearly fainted when she heard moans and grunts echo through the room. She stepped down, keeping out of sight, but allowing herself to see them. Just as they had said, they were down here training. She nearly jumped when Angel let out a long, dramatic sigh. Cordelia put her hands on her hips.

"What now?" She quipped.

"You're not balanced." Now she groaned at his complaining.

"Angel. I'm balanced okay? See? Balanced I am." He pushed her lightly and she fell back, catching herself and landing on her butt. Angel just stared at her with a satisfied smirk. "That's not fair."

"Who ever said that I play fair?" A pout formed and Angel wanted to capture the lips with his. She held out a hand to him and he grabbed it, pulling her up to her feet and close to him. Unable to deny himself, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She pulled his lips down to hers for a tentative kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him closed. He cupped her check, slipping his tounge inside her mouth, seeking out hers. Seconds later they pulled away, knowing it would lead some where they couldn't go right now. Not yet. "This is getting harder every time I taste you." She sent him a sad smile, running her hand over his cheek.

"I know baby. It's hard. But with Willow's spell."

"Yeah." He reached down for another kiss. "It's sweet agony?" She nodded, feeling the alarms going off in her body.

"Um, let's just finish the training, yeah?

"Yeah. Stay balanced." Willow race dup the stairs without a peep and locked herself in the bathroom, trying to take deep calming breaths to calm the rapid beating of her heart.

"This is bad. This is so, so, so bad. What am I going to do? I can't keep this from Buffy. This is really, really bad." She kept rambling to herself.

"Willow?" She let out a yelp hearing Wesley's voice? "Willow? Are you all right?"

"Oh yeah. I just know a secret that could kill my best friend. After of course she probably kille dtwo of yours. But other than that, a just great. Yup. I can't handles this."

"I can't hear you Willow."

"I'm fine Wesley."

"Okay. If you're sure." He said and walked away. She continued to take long, deep breaths. And when she finally came out, Buffy decided to come down stairs. She could swear she was going to have a heart attack.

"Hey Will."

"What? I didn't see nothing! I swear! I was just, sitting here, and yeah! Nothing!" Buffy gave her friend an odd look. "Coffee." Willow quickly told her. Buffy just nodded and went to sit next to Xander. The two began talking as the red head chewed frantically on her finger nails, nearly jumpng out of her skin when Angel and Cordelia emerged.

"Gross. I'm all sweaty. I'm going to go take a shower." She grabbed Wesley's arm and looked at his watch. "Yikes. I didn't know it was so late. Fred? You want to go shopping with me. Help me pick out a vampy outfit?"

"Sure Cordy!"

"We'll take Angel's credit card and go nuts." She said, smiling at Angel who starred at her with a look of panic on his face, shaking his head repeatedly as she ran up the stairs.

"That woman's going to drive me broke. Well, broker."

"I'll watch her Angel." Angel raised a brow at Fred.

"Please. You're just as bad as she is. She's rubbing off of you. And it's looking bad for me. Speaking of bad, you guys got me a place?"

"Yes. They're heading to this club tonight. You two will fit in perfectly."

"One of those vampire wannabe clubs?"

"Yeah. It's on Olympic."

"I know where that is." There were a few seconds of silence. "Okay. I'm going to go to sleep. I didn't get much sleep last night." He gave his credit card to Fred and walked up to his room. Buffy and Willow frowned. Willow continued to chew on her nails as Buffy fell into a deep silence.

* * *

Cordelia stepped out of the bathroom and haulted as she saw Angel laying donw on the bed. She could tell he was asleep by the content look on his face. She wouldn't mind just laying down with him for a while, but she had an outfit to buy and his money to spend. She pulled her hair up in a high ponytail and ran down the stairs, where Fred was waiting.

"Angel gave me one of his credit cards Cordy." She flashed a bright smile.

"Great. But we'll have to go easy. He probably gave me the one that's almost maxed out."

"Who'd blame him? The way you spend money."

"Buffy? You have something you want to say to me? You've been making bitchy comments since you got here. Yeah, I noticed. So why don't you just tell me what your problem is."

"My problme is the way you've been drooling over Angel since I got here."

"Well, he doesn't seem to mind."

"He's too sweet to say anything."

"Pfft! Whatever. He spends time with me because he wants to Buffy. Sorry if you don't approve of that, but that's life. Get over it and get over yourself." She walked out before Buffy could respond, Fred trailing behind her. She started her jeep and her and Fred took off. In the store, Fred had fallen in love with a flower print summer dress as Cordelia searched through the leather attire. "Pants or shorts?"

"Ummm...pants." Cordy held up three tops for Fred to look at. "That one. In the middle."

"Fred. These are the skimpiest clothes I've ever seen." She smiled. "It's like dressing up for Halloween. This might actually be fun." She ran into the dressing room and put on the clothes. "What do you think?"

"Can you breathe in that?"

"Just enough to keep me alive. Good thing these demons can't heaar heartbeats. So, you think this one will work?"

"Yeah. It'll make Angel crazy."

"Crazier Fred. He's already crazy. You're right though. He loves his girls in leather. he just won't admit it." Cordelia paused and stared at her friend, reality kicking in. "Fred? You know about me and Angel?"

"Yup." She nodded frantically, her smile reaching her eyes. "We all do. Wes, Gunn, Lorne. You can only spend so many nights up there with him before it's only obvious. How can you stand being in the same room, the same bed with him without wanting to...you know?"

"It's not easy Fred. trust me. But the spell is going to make things so much easier. Now come on. Let's pay for these and head out."

"Cordy? Not to bring up something I'm sure you don't want to hear, but what if Willow doesn't want to do the spell? I mean, she is Buffy's best friend. And she's still in love with him."

"A little competition never hurt anyone Fred. Especially not me."

* * *

Angel waited downstairs for Cordelia.

"How you holding up Angel?" Wesley asked him.

"I haven't worn these pants since, since Merl died." He said, addressing his black leather jeans and the black silk shirt that fit him perfectly. He caught Willow, Buffy and Fred staring at him. "I look good?" Fred nodded, Willow's face turned as red as her hair, and Buffy just stared at him with an expression he knew all too well. "Yup. I look good."

"But she looks better." Gunn said, his mouth dry as Cordelia came down the stairs. Him, Wesley, Angel and Xander all had that straight guy staring at a scantily clad woman with clothes as tight as a second skin. Black leather pants with slits all the way to the hip. A black leather haulter with a dramatic v-neck that tied up the front, showing off her cleavage. With a pair of five inch heels over a two inch platform. She smiled at the expression on Angel's face.

"How do I look?"

"Fuckable." He choked out, not realizing what he said until the blush hit Cordelia's cheeks and everyone gawked at him. "I mean, great, wonderful, incredible." She walked up to him, inspecting his appearance.

"You don't look too bad either. And you can stick with your first answer." She whispered. It became only to obvious to Buffy at this point. Angel and Cordelia were together. No wonder Angel didn't want to leave, but wanted his soul permanent. She watched in a stunned silence as the two left together.

"Buffy, are you all right?"

"I don't think I am Xander. Angel and Cordelia of all people, are together. Like Angel and I once were. Oh my God. I, um, I need to go upstairs for a while. Lay down. He left me. He chose her over me. I just don't get it." She walked up to the room she was staying in.

"She whines too damn much." Gunn told Wesley.

"This is hard for her. She loves him. I don't know why, but she does. They were together for three years."

"I know the story. Big dramatic relationship, he moved, she dated the other guy and dissed him about it, her mom died, they made out under a tree at the cemetary, she died, he survived and started to fall for Cordy, she came back, he went to see her, Wesley and Cordelia made fun of the conversation, and here we are. Anything else happen besides that?"

"There was more to it than that." Willow argued. Gunn rolled his eyes.

"Right. A whole helluva lotof whining." Willow knew there was no way she was going to win this arguement. It was pointless to try. And in a way, she was happy that Angel and Cordelia had found someone that made them happy. But for her friend's sake, she wished they wouldn't have fallen for each other.

Upstairs, Buffy cried hysterically into the pillow she was using. She was angry, jealous, hurt and she could fell her heart shattered. How could she let this happen? She knew they had had their ups and downs. A lot of downs and arguements, but she thought their love was eternal. He was supposed to be her soulmate after all. She should've known better. Not for the first time, she believed that there really wasn't someone out there for her. She knew she would be up here for a while. But after she was done crying, she would go downstairs and be strong until they had killed the demons. Then, her and her friends would leave. Screw Angel and his soul. She didn't care if he got it now. After all, he didn't want to be with her, why should it matter to her?

* * *

Angel moved up to the club with Cordelia on his arm. Looking over the crowd, they fit in perfectly. He pulled Cordelia close to him. Cordelia's heart beat echoed in his ears, making both of them thankful for the loud chatter and music radiating through the building. The few vampires who were actually there would be too distracted with their dates and their soon to be dinner to pay them any mind.

"You sure you're okay with this?"

"No turning back now, right?"

"Wrong. If you want to go home, you can. I'll take care of this."

"And leave you alone in there? I don't think so." They moved to a table and he pulled her chair out for her. He took his seat across from her.

"You know, I'm not that helpless." His serious tone was betrayed by the grin lighting up his features.

"You know you wouldn't survive without me"

"You're right, as always." The waitress came up to them.

"What can I get you two?"

"Cordy?"

"I'll have a glass of wine."

"I'll have the same." He wasn't normally a wine fan, but what the hell? He needed his mind straight tonight anyway. He turned his head as, what he could swear was a growl, vibrated through Cordelia. "What?"

"You know her?" She asked, indicating the woman that was staring at him.

"No. You know them?" He asked, his tone angry as he caught the eyes of a group of men staring at her.

"Just a few admirers." She said casually. He flashed his fangs and amber eyes at the guys, who turned their attention away from Cordelia. "that was mean Angel. They were just looking at me."

"Oh, like you weren't glaring at the girl who was looking at me." She rolled her eyes and sipped her wine after it was brought to her.

"Angel." She whispered to him. "How are we going to get all these people out of here. They aren't just going to leave."

"I think that plan is out Cor."

"Why?"

"Because they're already here."

"How do you know it's them and not some other demons?"

"Cordy, baby." He put on a grin. "This is me we're talking about. Who knows demons better than me?"

"The demons. You better be right Angel."

"Don't worry. I am. Come on, leave your drink. We're going to go join the party." She held on to him tightly.

"Angel. There are more of them." She muttered, addressing the two extra people that were with the demons.

"Vampires. Don't panic, they won't be paying any attention to you."

"In this outfit? Yeah right."

"Cordy. Angelus can be a very jealous vampire. No one touches his girl."

"Am I your girl Angel?"

"You know you are. Now calm down, and don't breath too heavily. The music is too loud to hear heartbeats unless you are really close and concentrating hard." He walked over to the group and took a seat, pulling Cordelia next to him. "Mind if I join the party?"

"Yes." The demons stared at his as he made himself comfortable and ordered another drink.

"So, what's up guys? How's demon life treating you?" They stared at him, angrily.

"Who the fuck are you?" The leader, Angel assumed, snarled at him.

"Bejreggan demons. I swear, you don't keep up with your history. You want to meet me, yet you don't even know what I look like? Can you believe that baby?" He asked Cordelia, who laughed at the absurdity of it. The whole time Cordelia felt as if she was going to lose it, but she never let it show.

"I don't like to repeat myself."

"Yeah, well I don't like to introduce myself to people who were looking for me in the first place."

"I can't believe you don't know of the famous Angelus." They all turned to Cordelia.

"Him? Angelus?"

"In the fangs." The vampires stared at him.

"It is him. The legendary Angelus."

"Come now guys. I'm no different than all of you. I'm just a regular vampire, who happens to be a genious." He said with a smile.

"It must be Angelus. He's disgustingly sure of himself." Angel caught one of the vampires staring intently at Cordelia.

"Hey! You checking out my girl?" He growled. The vampire stared at him with wide eyes.

"No, no. I was just, admiring her outfit and how good it looks on her."

"Don't let me catch you staring at her again or I'll rip out your intestines, tie them around your dick and hang you upside." Cordelia almost flinched at his harsh words. While the vampire across from them squirmed in his seat under Angel's glare. She had dealt with Angelus in Sunnydale and knew he wasn't the friendliest of people, but a vampire who enstall fear into other vampires. Creatures who were feared were afraid of him. Doyle was right, Angelus was a definate bastard. Angel turned to who he assumed was the leader. "So, what did you want with me anyway? Because, I too have a life. Things to do, innocents to kill, vampiress to screw..." As Angel began to talk with the demons, hw moved his hand to her thigh and squeezed. Normally it was physical contact that could lead to problems for them. But in this case, it was just a signal for her to go use the phone to call the guys.

"Oh God! How long does it take to bring a damn drink? Excuse me baby, I got a waitress to kill." She said in a ditzy voice. She kissed him on the lips, and he held her to him for a second, before letting her go. As she retreated, he smacked her on the butt. She sent him a sexy glare, before going up to a waitress. "Excuse me? Yeah, high. Listen, there's been an emergency and I was wondering if there was a more private phone line I could use?"

"Oh, yeah. Right this way." Angel had turned his attention back to the group.

"She ain't the sharpest knife in the drawer but she's a firecracker where it counts." They exchanged a couple laughs before Angel turned their attention back to their conversation.

"Thank you. Listen. Go home."

"What?"

"Get out of here. Go home. Now! Go!" The girl listened to Cordelia and took off. "Yeah. Wes. It's Cordy. Yeah. Head down here now. Angel's stalling them. So get down here. There are vampires here too so bring everyone and load yourselves with some serious weapons. Yes. Bring Buffy too. We're going to need all of them. Angel sensed more vampires. There are a lot of them here. All right. Hurry!" She hung up, walked to the counter and got another glass of wine and walked back to the table. "Stupid bitch. She wasn't even planning on bringing me another glass."

"So, what were you saying about your plan?"

"You seem very interested in this Angelus."

"Well, why wouldn't I be interested in death and destruction."

"I don't know Angel, you tell us."

"What did you call me?"

"We got a tip from another vampire that you killed his brother. And I thought, 'Why would Angelus kill his own kind?'"

"He bothered me." Angel said, grabbing Cordelia's arm as they both stood up. The demon's true forms came over them. People in the club ran out terrified as the demons and about ten other vampires came up to them, cornering them to the wall.

"This doesn't look good Angel." Cordelia whispered to Angel, who held her tightly to him.

"Duh." Was all he could manage as he felt his back hit the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 6**

The head demon walked up to Cordelia.

"I've had my eye on you. You are a pretty thing...for a human." Angel reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small but sharp knife and grabbed the bejreggan demon, knife to it's neck.

"I warned all of you not to look at my girl. Anyone move and your master here gets it." Out of the corner of his eye, Angel jammed the knife into the demons neck, pulled it out, and threw it into the other's chest. "Told you guys not to move." He turned to Cordy and whispered to her. "Go." Angel lunged at the other two demons while Cordelia took the knife from the dead Bejreggan's chest. She ran to the group and fought with them, much to Buffy's astonishment. She fought the growing respect she had for the brunette by reminding herself that she stole the man she loved. That only increased her rage. Cordelia kicked a vampire in the chest, almost expecting to stake him with her heel. She punched him a few times until she rammed the knife into it's heart. Wesley was right about the demons, they were deadly, but they were awful slow and Angel was quite fast. That gave him and advantage as he broke the neck of the smaller one, only to be hit in the face and be sent into a table by the larger demon. Angel regained his balance and plowed into the demon, knocking him backward into the tables. The tables collapsed, and the demon fell into a heap among them. He clawed his way to his feet. Angel delivered a spinning kick, hitting it in the solar plexus, before he regained his balance. The demon went down and Angel took the opportunity to grab it's neck and snap it. He took out the nearest vampire, being charged by two more. While Cordelia was fighting her own, fists flying, one nailing the vampire on his cheek. He punched back, landing a blow just below her right eye. She saw a red flash and felt her skin break. She staggered back and the vampire pressed the opportunity, pummeling her mercilessly. She could feel the air leaving her body, then the weight was off of her. She opened the eye that wasn't swelling and saw the vampire turn to dust and the blonde standing behind her. Xander, Willow, and Fred hurried to Cordelia as Buffy continued to fight, a little confused as to why she had even helped the brunette. She took out all her frustration on the demons she was fighting. After killing another vamp, Angel's eyes fell upon Cordelia. He figured the group could handle themselves as he ran to his girlfriend's side. He looked at her wide eyed, running a finger over her already closing eye that was taking on a deep plum color and the gash below it. She flinched, but not away from him. Soon, everyone else joined them.

"We should take her to the hospital." Wesley suggested.

"No! I hate hospitals. I'll be fine."

"Cordelia, I really think-"

"Wes, you know I love you. And I appreciate the concern. But I'm not going to a hospital. With my luck, I'll probably have a vision there and then be thrown into a mental house. It will npot end up good, okay?"

"She's right."

"Angel..."

"Wes, it's all right." Angel helped Cordelia to her feet, holding her close to him. Buffy recalled the times when he used to hold her like that and it nearly brought tears to her eyes. "We can ice the black eye. We have stuff at home to close up the gash below her eye. And doctors can't exactly heal the broken ribs. Just wrap them. We can do that at the hotel as well." He said, noticing the black and purple bruise on her stomach.

"That's going to keep you out of crop tops for a while, Cordy." A small smirk played across Angel's face at Xander's remark. Cordelia laughed, inspite of the pain, the rest of them joining in with a snicker. Buffy sent him a cold look and he became very interested in the pair of shoes on his feet. The ride home held nothing but silence, the tension thick enough to suffocate them. Angel helped Cordelia up the stairs and patched her up. He chuckled and she raised an eye brow at him.

"What?"

"You got messed up baby."

"Do you need to remind me? It ain't that bad, is it?" He gave her her little mirror. "Oh my God. Talk about a shiner." She said with a smile.

"It looks damn good on you." She rolled her eyes. "Guess we'll just have to work harder with the training."

"Does that mean no more make-out sessions?"

"Unfortuneately. But I promise to sneak in a few, kay?" She layed back and Angel moved over her. He untied the loops and ties of her top, leaving soft kisses over her ribs. She felt no pain as Angel took a breast into his mouth. She arched against him, gripping his hair and holding him to her. Her body begging him to take her, her mind screaming to stop.

"Angel..." she panted. "We should-" He descending back down her body, unzipping, untying, and removing her pants.

"Don't tell me to stop Cordy. Not now."

"But if you and I..."

"We won't. I promise. Not yet. But I have to give you something Cordy. I have to taste you." The words flew straight into her body, igniting fires that made her quiver. He spread her legs apart, moving his head between her thighs. Cordelia's mind went blank as she felt Angel's tounge inside her, teasing her. She held him to her, legs wrapping around his head in a desperate attempt to bring him closer. She tasted like cinnamon and vanilla on his tounge and he knew that this pushing that barrier but it felt too good to be wrong. Her whole body was shaking as his tounge teased her center, laving the little nubbin that was begging for his touch.

"A-Angel, don't stop." Her head thrashed from side to side on the pillow, his lips closing over her flesh and sucking hard. Her whole body stiffened as her orgasm washed over her. Angel raised his head from between her legs and watched her. She was nothing but incredible to him and the thought that he, and no one else, would bring her this type of pleasure for the rest of her life thrilled him. He moved next to her and she stared at him, still panting and ran a hard through his hair. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. You?" He asked with a smug smile.

"You better wipe that smile off your face." He placed a soft kiss to her lips and layed down with her until she fell asleep. He wrapped the blanket over her and walked down the stairs. Watching his friends leave or go up to their rooms normally would depress him. Just another reminder of how fast life and love came and gone. But now it was different. He loved them all. And people cared about him in return. Cordelia loved him in return. It made his unbeating heart sing. But he had almost lost her tonight. Almost lost her life, and in return he would've lost his own. And he had only one person to thank for it. It made him love her in a different way, but he knew it would be no consolation to her when he finally told her that they had no future together. He made his way to the petite blonde. Better to get it over with.

"Hey." He said casually as he stood next to her. She fought the urge to back away. Or worse, to cry.

"Hey." Her tone was emotionless which shocked him.

"Um, I wanted to thank you for saving Cordy when we weren't able to help her. You fighting harder than all of us, but you still got to her. It means a lot to all of us." She turned to him and he could see the fury in her eyes.

"I should have let her die." She stormed up the stairs and slammed the door. He looked around and caught the surprised looks on the faces of Willow and Xander. With a sigh, Angel grabbed his coat.

"I'm going on a sweep." Angel Wesley, who was still here looking over some files. Probably trying to figure out Cordelia's filing system. He needed to clear his head. Get his thoughts together, find out how he was going to deal with all of this. He needed to beat some random demon ass because he knew lashing out on Buffy wouldn't be a good idea at the moment. He walked out side, into the night.

***

Cordelia had spent a lot of the morning staring at herself in the mirror. She felt like hell and really didn't feel like moving today. She threw on a pair of shorts and an oversized white t-shirt. She pressed her palm softly to her ribs and cringed at the pain. At least her eye wasn't closed. The ice had made the swelling go down, but it was still black. She did her best to cover it up, but it was still quite visible.

"Screw it." She muttered. Even putting on the concealer hurt her at the moment. Her mind drifted to last night and a smile curved her lips. They had pushed the boundries, but not too far. She pulled her hair back and finally went into the lobby. She noticed that all eyes were on her and that small smirks were twisting her friend's faces. "Yeah. I know. I got my ass kicked. But I do look damn good with a black eye." She flashed a smile.

"Then you wouldn't mind abother one." She turned her head to look at the face of a very angry blonde. She rolled her eyes, not paying Buffy any mind. But Angel was. He looked at his ex and stood.

"I think you and I should probably talk." Buffy could feel her heart break.

"Yeah. I think we should."

"Wes? Can we use your office."

"By all means. You know what Angel? Do want it back?"

"Yeah." Wesley smiled.

"Too bad."

"Funny." He directed Buffy inside and shot Cordelia a panicked look as he followed her inside. Cordelia felt like she was holding her breath the whole time they were in there, wishing she could hear every word. Buffy sat down on the chair, and Angel sat on the corner of the desk. He opened his mouth a few times, but the words wouldn't come out. "I don't even know where to begin."

"Just answer me this. Why? Why of all people in this world, why Cordelia? Why not me? Why?" A small weight lifted from Angel's shoulders when he realized he didn't have to tell her. But it was doubled when he saw the heartbreak she was fighting to hide. "How could you do this to me Angel?"

"I never meant to hurt you Buffy. And this has nothing to do with you. I don't know how I fell in love with Cordy Buffy. I just know I did."

"How the hell did you fall in love with Queen C?"

"You don't know her Buffy. You don't know the real her. She's an incredible person. And I'm not going to argue with you about that. I'm not asking your permission Buffy. And I don't expect to have your blessing. But like you moved on with Riley, I move on. The fact that it's with Cordelia is irrelevant."

"Angel, I never loved Riley."

"But you were with him. I can't be with Cordelia Buffy. Not yet. But I do love her. And I won't apoligize for that. And you can't expect that of me. It wouldn't be fair of you to Buffy. I didn't want an apology from you when it came to Riley, or even Parker for that matter." Angel saw somethign falsh in Buffy's eyes. He wasn't sure if it was rage, or hurt. That wasn't what scared him. It was when he saw nothing. When he saw all the light in her blue eyes fade away.

"I always thought we were meant for each other Angel. You did too. When did that change? And don't beat around the bush. Just tell me." Angel took in a deep sigh.

"When you died Buffy. When you died, and I didn't. When I realized that I could live without you."

"And you can't live without Cordelia?" She asked, venom radiating off of every word, hate in every syllable of her name.

"No." It was a simple answer. Buffy straightened, not expecting it.

"Well, I wanted the truth." She turned the knob, swinging the door open. "And Angel. Fuck you, fuck your precious Cordelia and fuck your soul. I don't give a rat's ass what happens to any of you anymore. Xander, Willow. Get your stuff. We're getting the hell out of here." She ran upstairs, letting the tears fall as she continued packing her things. Xander and Willow looked at each other shocked. Something that wore off when they heard muffled sobbed. They turned their attention to Cordelia, who currently had her head buried in Angel's chest. He held her to him tightly, anger that he knew he couldn't express at the moment surging through him.

"I swear to God Angel. I hate her. She's a fucking bitch and I would kick her ass if I could. I hate her Angel."

"Shhhh. It'll be all right Cor. I promise." He ran his fingers through her hair, comforting her. She finally quieted and stood up to splash some cold water on her face.

"I'll be damned if I'm going to let her see me like this. I won't give her the satisfaction." She sat next to Angel, leaning her head on his should as the AI's gathered around.

"And you used to date her?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. Angel thought she was sweet." Xander and Willow made their way upstairs and packed. Meeting in each other's room.

"I know we're supposed to Buffy's best friends. But does this feel incredibley wrong to you?"

"It really does Will. I've never seen Cordelia cry before."

"And Angel looked like he wanted to go on a killing spree."

"I feel really bad about this."

"Me too Xander. But we are Buffy's best friends. We're here for her. Even if what she is doing is wrong."

***

Buffy walked down the stairs with all her stuff, Willow and Xander in tow. They stopped as Buffy went to the door.

"Guys!"

"Hold on Buffy. We'll meet you in the car."

"Fine! But hurry up, all right?" She walked out and got into the car. Willow and Xander walked to Cordy and Angel. Xander turned to her.

"I'm sorry Cordelia. We didn't think Buffy would do that.

"Hey. You didn't do it."

"Yeah. But I still feel bad about it. But hay! You have Wesley, the super brain. And Fred seems to be just like him. You guys'll find something." She sent him a sad smile.

"We'll see. But thank you Xander."

"I'll be seeing you Cordy." She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Xander."

"Angel." Xander stuck his hand out and Angel shook it. It made Cordelia a little happy to see that. He said good bye again then went outside. Willow gave Fred, Gunn, and Wesley a hug and turned to Angel and Cordy.

"I'm so sorry. I really am. It's just, I mean, Buffy's my friend. But you guys are too. I'm just-I'm sorry."

"It's all right Will. You're Buffy's best friend. We understand." Cordelia gave Willow a huge hug and pulled back. "Call me okay?" She nodded and looked at Angel.

"Angel, I'm-" He put his hand up to silence her a gave her a small smile.

"No words are needed Will. I understand." She gave him a hug and he cautiously returned the red head's embrace and gave her a small peck on the cheek. Call us. Or come down sometime, you're always welcome here." She nodded and they headed up stairs. She sighed deeply and looked at Wesley.

"I feel aweful. But I can't do that to Buffy. I can't do the spell." She handed him the book she was holding, waved good bye with a sad smile and left. Wesley held the book. Upstairs, Angel came out of the bathroom after taking a shower. He was more than stunned to see Cordelia with all the clothes she had here on the bed.

"What are you doing?" He looked at her sad expression. "What's wrong baby?"

"Angel. I think I should move back to my apartment from now on."

"What?"

"I think we need to take a break."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. It's just...I've been thinking a lot about us Angel."

"And?"

"And have you noticed that every time something is about to go good for us, it always turns bad? I mean, we can't get close. We can't be together. I almost got killed. Every time I have a vision I'm scared to death you're going to end up dead. Things just always go bad for us Angel. And even when things seemed they were going, and I thought we were finally going to be together, it got messed up."

"You don't want to be with me?"

"Yes. I do. That's why I think we need a break. I love you Angel. But we're both going to go crazy. I can't spend another night with you and not touch you." She walked to him and kissed him on the lips sweetly. "I do love you Angel."

"I love you too baby."

"I'm going to take tomorrow off, all right?" He just nodded, falling down into the chair and running his hands over his face as she walked out with her clothes. The group stared as Cordelia walked out, tears ready to fall from her face. They all stared at each other.

"I hate that blonde." Gunn told Fred and Wes.

"Me too." They both said in unison. Fred went up to her room and Gunn took off to his apartment. Wesley stared at the book that was still in his hands.

"She didn't need a book." That's when he noticed that a page was dog-eared. "This is a first edition too." He grumbled, flipping to the page. He picked up the piece of paper and remembered Willow's words.

"I can't do the spell." He unfolded the note. "But maybe you can." He read over the spell and the things that Willow needed and had already bought. "This is wonderful." Cordelia's state as she barged out of the hotel suddenly came to his mind. "I have to do everything." What sounded like a whine escaped Wesley mouth as he went to work on the spell. He walked up to Angel's room and knocked.

"Come in." Wesley walked into the already dark room.

"Bloody hell. Tell me she didn't leave you."

"Not exactly. She says we need a break. A break! Damn her!"

"Cordelia?"

"No! Buffy! She screwed everything up! God Wesley! I love her!"

"Buffy?"

"No! Cordelia!"

"I see. Well, I think I have a solution to this Angel."

"What? You have a way to bring Cordelia back into my room right now?"

"No. But Willow left a piece of paper."

"Wow. Paper."

"With the spell for your soul on it."

**Part 7**

Two days later when Cordelia finally came back to the hotel, Angel had sent the group out. The sun was just setting and there was a glow outside that would soon be gone. Cordelia walked into the semi-lit hotel, butterflies in her stomach. The thought that she had spent the past two nights crying over Angel and dreaming him, when she could have been sleeping in his arms saddened her. She hoped she hadn't made a mistake in suggesting they take a break, even though it felt like she had. The state of the hotel didn't help the fluttering inside, neither was the fact that it was so quiet. She glanced around, seeing nothing or no one and turned on her heel to leave. She ran straight into Angel who held her at arms length, a beautiful smile on his face, his eyes lit up.

"Where you going?"

"No one's here. I was going to head back to my place." Angel inched closer to her, his fingers running through her hair.

"They're gone. I sent them to the movies. They'll be gone for a few hours."

"Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to be alone with you for a while." She couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face at his words as he held her to him.

"That's not really a good idea Angel." He ignored her comment, his head moving in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. His tounge darted out to taste her and she shivered. "Angel. This isn't smart."

"Do you love me Cordy?" He asked, his lips tormenting the flesh at her neck, his hands moving under her shirt and bra, cupping a breast. She gasped and went to pull away, but couldn't. His arms wrapped around her and she had no desire to fight him.

"Ye-yes." He moved his lips to hers for a sweet kiss, pulling away only to lift the shirt from her body. She could feel him hard against her as his hands moved to the waist line of her jeans. She forced her mind to come out of it's haze and backed away from Angel, arms hiding her from him. "Angel. We so can not do this." Angel frowned, angry with himself.

"I'm sorry Cordy. I'm probably going to fast for you. I just, I can't stand not being with you." Her heart was beating furiously and she wanted nothing more than to let him take her. She walked to him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"That isn't the reason and you know it."

"What's the reason then?" She hit him hard on the arm.

"You know exactly what it is Angel."

"Okay. Ow! And you're talking about the soul thing." She leered at his flippant tone.

"Oh, what, perfect happiness with me isn't an issue anymore?"

"No. It isn't." Her hand met his cheek as she slapped him hard.

"Jerk." She went to leave when he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to him.

"You are so missing the point here baby. My soul isn't an issue, because it can't be lost." The smile was still on his face as she stared at him confused.

"What are you talking about Angel?"

"Willow left the spell in one of Wesley's books. We did the spell." He grabbed her hand, leaving kisses on her palm. "You have no idea how hard it's been without you here these two days." Cordelia was in shock. She couldn't believe it. Angel's soul was permanent. And the blonde bitch was so not in the picture anymore. Things were finally coming together. She wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her again, this time with no intention to pull away. Cordelia grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, lips never parting, and pulled him to the couch. He moved over her, pressing her into the cusions with his weight. She undid the buttons on his shirt, sliding it over the shoulders. Her hards gripped his hair, pulling him closer to her, deepening the kiss. Finally, they were going to have their happy ending.

"Well, isn't that sweet." Angel and Cordelia stopped there movements and turned to the voice, both completely shocked at who was standing in the middle of the lobby, suitcases dropped casually on the floor like she belonged there. They both had actually expected to see Buffy standing there with a furious scowl on her face. But it wasn't Buffy, oh no. Definately not her. It was another one of Angel's blonde girlfriends. And she was looking rather...different. Their voices both came out as whispered gasps.

"Darla?"

***

"Darla? Darla! Angel! What the fuck is she doing here? And why the hell is she four times the size she was last time she was hear?"

"I, I don't know. This, this is impossible." He said in a matter of fact tone, putting his shirt back on. Cordelia already had her's on as well, and she was standing as far away from Angel and Darla as she possibly could.

"You know exactly how this happened, Daddy." She smiled at the chill that ran up Cordelia's back. She straightened and stared at Angel.

"You slept with her. You slept with HER! Of all the sluts in the world Angel, you chose her!" Darla turned her attention to Cordelia for a moment.

"If I wasn't in a delicate condition, I would kick your skinny little cheerleading ass honey. What is it with you and cheerleaders anyway Angel?"

"I don't think so Ho-zilla. I could so take you."

"Says your black eye and the cut below it? Make up don't cover everything up honey."

"That's enough." Angel turned to Darla.

"I told you next time you came back here I would kill you."

"Oh, yeah. After you used me for your own sexual plessure then kicked me out?" Cordelia looked at him, her heart in her throat and in her eyes. He took a seat and ran a hand through his hair. Cordelia faught the tears that threatened to fall and took a seat on a chair, looking at Darla with a look of disgust. She wasn't sure if it was directed at her, or at herself for being in love with Angel. Whatever the reason, it felt like someone had just stabbed her in the heart and was twisting the knife. But she wasn't going to show them, not going to let Darla see what a negative effect she was having on them and on their "relationship." She took in a long deep breath.

"How long?" Angel nearly jumped at Cordelia's voice. "It's obvious your in you third trimester, but what month?"

"Ninth. This thing, whatever it is is supposed to come out now."

"You going to step up and take responsibility? Angel?"

"Huh? What?"

"This is obviously your kid. Which makes you a father of some type of evil demon spawn. Yay for you." She said, eyebrows moving when she talked like they always did when she wwas pissed. Or hurt...

"What the hell?" Gunn, Wesley, Lorne and Fred stood at the entrance doors.

"Hi. Who are you?" Fred asked.

"She's no one." Angel quickly said.

"No. I'm just you sire, the woman you screwed over in more ways than one, and the mother of whatever the hell is inside of me!" Wesley leaned against the door, Gunn was quickly getting over the fact that the bitch from hell was back. Hey, a guys gotta get some sometimes, right? Why with her, he didn't know. Lorne just stood there, his jaw dropped.

"Yeah. It has returned, carrying another...it." Cordelia said, trying desperately to hide her emotions.

"How did this happen? Um, we know how it happened but, the child?" Wesley asked.

"I don't know. I went to a shaman and he couldn't even kill it. I don't know what's inside me, but it's making me crazy."

"Crazier?"

"And dammit Angel! I'm going to eat your Seer if she don't shut the hell up!"

"Okay, okay. Just, everyone calm down for one minute. Darla, pig's blood in the frige."

"I don't think so. I need the-"

"No. That are starve. You're going to be staying here." Everyone stared at him shocked. "If you attack any one, they're going to shoot to kill." He called after her as she walked into the kitchen. She came out a few minutes later holding a large glass of blood. She downed it, her face scruched up like that of a child who just took a spoon of cough syrup. "That's sick. You have an extra room up? I'm exhausted." Cordelia glared at her. "Or I could share a room with you Angel."

"There's an extra room down the hall." She walked up the room and Angel turned to the group. "Twenty-four hour watch on her. And always have a cross-bow or a stake on hand."

"Angel, why aren't we just killing her?"

"Because Wesley. I felt something. I don't know what it was, but it has something to do with that baby. I felt it. Whatever it is, it's good."

"Whatever man." Gunn said. "I'll take first watch." He grabbed a cross bow and headed to watch over Darla. Fred head up to her room to go to sleep, or try to anyway. She wasn't sure she could with another vampire in the place. One who didn't have a soul. Wesley walked to the office door and turned to them.

"I'll look for whatever I can on vampire pregnancies. Even though this has never happened before." Angel looked to Cordy once they were alone, or so he thought. He walked to her and sat next to her.

"How are you?"

"Me? Fine. Found out the man i was about ot sleep with slept with...that." She said, throwing her hand up in the direction Darla had gone.

"I know this is hard for you. I didn't plan this though. I'm so-"

"Don't. Don't say your sorry. I don't care if you are or not Angel. What you did, that's just...disgusting. God, I feel so cheap Angel. I feel so cheap." A few tears dropped from her eyes. He went to wipe them away and she pushed his hand away, wiping at them furiously.

"I know there is nothing I can say that is going to make this better Cordy."

"You're right. There's nothing." She got up and left, getting back to her apartment where she finally let the tears fall.

"Sea Breeze?" Angel turned to see Lorne standing by the counter. He just nodded and accepted the drink, downing it in one gulp.

"Guess I really screwed this one up, didn't I?"

"Yeah Angelcakes. You kind of did."

"So, what do I do now Lorne?"

"Hell if I know Sweetie. But hey, you and I both know Cordy. She'll come around eventually. She's hurting now Angel, but she will come around. You can't fight Kyerumption and Moira. You two were made for each other. It will work out." He stood up and walked to the staircase and up to his room. "Good night Angelcakes."

"Good night Lorne." Angel sat there for a while, before walking up to his room. He couldn't help the feeling he got when he layed down. Sheets, blankets, pillows, they all felt tainted. Wrong. He really was a demon, a monster. He was more like an Angelus than any one was willing to realize, even himself. Even considering letting Cordelia, amazing woman that she was, give up her whole life for him was out of the question. He couldn't let her throw her life away. not for him. He knew that now. He had to do what was best for her, even if it wasn't what he wanted. This wasn't a fairy tale. And there wasn't going to be a happy ending. Not for them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 8**

The next few days were pretty quiet as far as Angel and Cordelia were concerned. Darla had stopped making her comments at the group, exhausted. The baby was really taking a toll on her, physically and mentally. She spent most the day sleeping, the rest of it feeding. Fred walked into the hotel, a few papers in her hands.

"I've arranged with a doctor to have an ultrasound."

"Fred, we can't do that." Cordy said immediately.

"Why not?"

"We don't know what that thing inside of her actually is. If it's like a three headed clawed demon thing, how are we going to explain that to the doctor."

"I guess I didn't think of that."

"We'll go in later tonight."

"Right Angel." Cordelia mocked. "We're just going to go into a hospital, some how get Darla and the machine into a room to look at the thing inside of her, and no one's going to notice?"

After hours at the hospital...

"I can not believe we snuck into a hospital, after hours, took the machine thing and haven't been caught."

"Maybe we can keep it that way if you'll shut up." Darla snapped.

"Hey, you two want to knock it off any time soon?" Angel asked.

"No." Was the only response he got from both of then. He rolled his eyes, rolling Darla into the room, Cordy at his side. As Wesley and Fred worked on finding out what exactly was inside of her, Angel was all but shaking. Cordy was nervous herself and walked to Angel, taking his hand in hers. It helped ease the tension between them, but he was still frightened. But when he saw the shape of the baby, he could swear he felt his heart beat.

"Oh my word." He turned to Wesley, hoping his friend would confirm his thoughts. "Angel. It's a boy." A smile graced his lips.

"A boy. I'm going to be a father."

"Oh hell. You mean it has a soul AND it's human? If I weren't already dead, I'd wish for it."

"We can still kill you, you know?" She growled at Wesley. Angel was still in awe over the fact that he was going to have a son. He knew the spell had worked, because the happiness he felt at the moment was a type he had never experienced before. And it only increased when he felt Cordelia squeezing his hand tighter.

"You're going to be a father Angel." She had a beautiful smile on her face.

"Awww, this is so touching. Now can we get the hell out of here? I'm starving and I've got a thing crawling inside of me that should be out now." Angel had a smug smirk on his face as they left the hospital. "What?" She growled.

"The baby. Seeing him. It got to you."

"It did not."

"Yeah it did. You two are sharing a soul now Darla. And you can't handle it. You never could." She turned her head away from him, not wanting to see him or any of them. She tried to relax, but it wasn't possible. The car came to a screeching hault, everyone turning to Darla as a horrible cry of pain was heard.

"What's wrong with her now?" Cordelia asked, thinking it was just another one of "Bonnie's" tantrums.

"I think her contractions have started." Lorne said. She grabbed Angel by the shirt.

"I can't believe I'm going through this because of you!" She roared at him.

"You like pain."

"Not...like...this!" They timed the contractions that were overlapping, then she just stared at them, calming down.

"What?"

"They stopped." Angel exchanged looks with his friends.

"Is that supposed to happen?" He asked Wesley, who shook his head.

"I want it out." She cried. "Right now. Just, get it the hell out."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. See, as a vampire, there is no blood flow through your body. That's why you can't seem to stop the cravings. But you aren't a living creature, your body isn't meant to care for the child inside of you. You're not meant to carry a child Darla, that might be why he hasn't been born yet.

"So, my son's not going to be born?" Angel asked, his voice ready to crack at the thought of losing the only child he would ever have.

"No! I'm going through this and it isn't even going to come out? I don't think so."

"Let's just get back to the hotel." They nodded at Wesley's suggestion and headed back to the hotel. With every second that passed, Darla felt something coursing through her body. Something that terrified and thrilled her. She had tormented so many because of the feeling, and now here it was. It was love.

***

Days came and went and the whole group was frustrated, Angel and Darla especially. The contractions had came and gone so many times now, and she couldn't stand it any longer. She layed on the bed in the room she was staying in, trying to get some rest. Angel was ready to pull his hair out in frustration. He had spent most of the day in the basement, taking some aggression out on his punching bag. But it did nothing to ease the fear he was dealing with. He sat down on one of the chairs, thinking about everything that was going on. He almost jumped when he felt a warm hand on his bare shoulder. He turned to see Cordelia standing there. She took a seat next to him.

"Hey."

"Hey." There was a long silence, both wanting to say so many things, but neither being able to.

"How are you?"

"Honestly? I'm so afraid right now Cordy. I mean, I care about Dalra. I don't love her, but I do care about her. And then i found out I was going to be a father. You know how amazing this is. And now, the fact that he may not be born. My son might not be born. It's like stab to the heart." He looked at her unreadable face and couldn't help the guilt he felt. "But I guess you already know that, huh?" She turned to face him, upset at the hurt in his eyes. "Cordy, I know that I can't make this up to you. And since we broke up, I've been trying to tell myself it's for the best because I don't deserve you. I'm taking so much away from you, blinding you. But no matter how much I tell myself that, I can't let you go. The thought of you with anyone else makes me furious. I think about you constantly, wonder what your doing, where you are, who your with. And it drives me crazy. I don't want to ruin your life, but I can't let you go. I'm selfish, you know that, you've called me it before." He said with a smile, one she had to return. "I love you Cordelia, and the thought of losing you will kill me." She wiped a tear from her eyes and pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around here. He was shocked, but before she could pull away, he brought her closer to him, returning the kiss passionately.

"Angel! Get up here! Darla's at it again!" Fred called from the doorway of the basement. He pulled away, grabbed her hand and dragged her up with him. They ran up to the lobby, surprised that she was down there. She was crying out in pain, more than ready to have the child already. So when she realized that she was bleeding, and the baby wasn't going to be born yet, it nearly brought her to tears. She couldn't stand it. Her baby was going to die. She knew it, and so did Angel when she looked into his eyes. Angel, in a panic turned to Wesley, as did all of them, as he questioned the ex-watcher. Darla reached her hand into the weapons cabnet without anyone seeing her. She tucked it under her as the gang turned back around.

"Angel, make sure you tell this baby how much I love him. How he was the only thing we ever did together that was good. The only good thing I ever did. Promise." Angel was confused but he nodded. They could only stare stunned, as Darla plunged the stake into her heart. Angel was in shock until he heard the loud cry of a baby and saw the dust fall to the floor. He picked up his son, staring at his friends and love, a mix of bliss and pain forming inside. He held the baby in his arms, walking towards the group. Cordelia came next to him, staring at his son.

"He has your brow." They all looked at the baby.

"He really does. Poor kid." Angel shot Gunn a warning glance, the deadliness of it betrayed by the smile on his face.

"He has his mother's eyes." Fred said without thinking, before covering her mouth and looking at Cordy, regreting the words immediately.

"He does." She said, wrapping her arms around Angel, placing a kiss on his neck. Angel had never experienced such a feeling as he stared at his baby boy, wondering how this had happened. Vampires weren't supposed to have children, yet here he was. It was the first time Angel didn't curse the Power's That Be. A long silence floated through the hotel as Angel wrapped his son in a blanket, intent on going to buy clothes for him later that night.

"What's his name, Angelcakes?" Angel looked from Cordy, to Lorne.

"Conner."

***

Later that week...

Angel walked through the store with Cordelia next to him, holding Conner in his arms. Cordy all but ran through the different baby aisles, showing Angel outfit after outfit, keeping the ones they liked. As much as Angel hated to admit it, he was actually enjoying himself. He was shoping for clothes for his son, with the woman he loved. Who was in love with him and wasn't going to leave him like she really should. Angel forced those thoughts out of his mind. He was happy, and it was going to stay that way.

"Ooooh! Angel! Look at this! Oh my God! Isn't tis adorable! And look at the color! Baby blue! It would look so good on him Angel!" He smiled.

"Okay. Another outfit to take. We have to save some money for his crib, a car seat, diapers, formula, baby powder-"

"I know. It's called a master card baby." He nodded and walked next to her, hands clasped together.

"You'll drive me broke, you know that?"

"Yeah, probably." He leaned down and kissed her, lips touching in a gentle carress they both thought would undo them.

"Can I help you?" They pulled away, Angel angry because he never got to finish what they were starting. But looking at her smiling face and the sleeping baby in his arms made his heart sing.

"Yeah." Cordelia put the clothes on the counter. "We need all of this, that crib over there and that car seat. Angel, give me Conner." He looked at her terrified to let go of his son. He reluctantly handed his son to Cordy and walked over to get the large box holding the crib and the car seat.

"He's a pretty one, don't see many looking like him now a days." Cordelia turned to the checker.

"You really don't, do you? He's such a sweetie too."

"And strong too." She said as he picked up the items with incredible ease.

"Yeah. He's one in a million."

"You know he was staring at you the entire time he walked over there."

"It's Conner here. He's very protective."

"How old's the little guy."

"Only a week old."

"Wow." She looked Cordelia over. "Um, are you the mother?"

"Yes she is. The only woman for me." He wrapped an arm around her, looking over his love's shoulder at his little boy.

"How do you do it? You just had a baby and you look...great!" She smiled. It was still a compliment none the less.

"Thanks." They took the stuff they bought and walked out to the car.

"You do look great, considering you just had a baby." Angel said with a smile, eager to get his son back in his arms. Cordelia covered Conner's eyes and punched Angel in the arm.

"Sorry you had to be here when that happened Conner." Cordy whispered to him. "You're Daddy's being something you don't need to know yet." He put up the car seat and sat Conner inside. They headed home, Angel's hand locked with Cordelia's during the driver. "Angel? Why did you tell that lady I was Conner's mom."

"Because she doesn't need to know our buisness."

"Oh."

"And because in my eyes, you are his mother."

"So, that means he can have my last name, since you don't have one."

"Now we aren't going that far. I have to think about that one." She leaned against him, enjoying the rest of the drive home.

**Part 9**

Angel loaded the last of Cordelia's boxes in the car. He turned toward her as she walked toward him, linking an arm with his.

"I'm going to miss this place. It took a lot to get it and it feels kind of wrong to leave it." She looked up at him. "But it doesn't feel right sleeping without you. Especially now."

"At least we found a way to bring your other dead servant with you to the hotel."

"Be nice Angel. Dennis is a very jealous phantom."

"Whatever. Let's head home?" She nodded, loving the sound of that. After they unloaded everything into the room, Angel watched Cordelia feeding Conner with a warm feeling in his heart. The baby slowly drifted off to sleep and Angel stood behind them, wrapping his arms around Cordelia and wrapped his arms around her. He planted soft kisses on her neck, watching his son as he slept. They walked up to their room and layed Conner in his crib.

"I'm going to finish putting all this stuff away."

"All right. I think Wes said he needed to talk to me about something." She ran her hands over his chest, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Don't take to long. I want some time alone with you."

"I'll tell him to make it quick." Angel made his way down the stairs and saw Wesley in his office and decided to sit down. He had a really bad feeling that was twisting his stomach into knots and the fact that Wesley wasn't coming out of his office any time soon was not helping. He folded his hands and rested them behind his head until he heard the soft sound of the door opening. He opened an eye and followed him as he sat across from him. "Took you long enough."

"I didn't know you were down here."

"Well, you do now. So what's up Wes?"

"Actually, I think you and I should talk in a more private place." Angel sat up.

"What's wrong?" He motioned for Angel to follow him up stairs and into one of the hallway closets. "A little cramped, don't you think?"

"Yes, I know. But it's the only place in the hotel that's not bugged."

"Bugged?"

"Yes. The entire hotel is. Every room Angel. This closet is the only place that isn't because no electrical wiring runs through here."

"So this entire time they've been watching our every moves. They've known we've discussed, cases, you name it."

"I'm afraid so."

"So what are we supposed to do? I can't just stay here knowing the entire place is bugged." A second went buy. "Those guys. The exterminators, I think they were. They planted the bugs. It had to have been them."

"Yes, well, it wouldn't be wise to let them know we're aware of this."

"You're probably right. It could get ugly."

***

"Lilah." Gavin said as he entered her office, much to her annoyance. She stared at him with an icey glare through her eye lashes.

"What do you want Gavin? I don't have time for your bull shit right now."

"Easy there one with the acid tounge. I have some information for you." She rolled her eyes with a sigh, crossed her arms, and turned her attention away from the papers at her desk.

"You have five seconds before I lose all interest."

"I think one of the side kicks at A.I. found our little bug-"

"Your little bug, Gavin. Not mine."

"Well, the guy with the glasses. I think he knows."

"Dammit. Itold you it was a stupid idea."

"We've been monitoring every move they've made for months and now it's stupid? We figured they would find out eventually. Especially with that demon in the place."

"We did things your way, now we're doing them mine. Now get the hell out of my office." He reluctantly turned and left. As soon as the door was closed she went over to it and locked it, before getting on the phone. "Yes. I have a job for you. Don't worry, this won't touch you. I don't prefer discussing matters over the phone. I'd rather we meet in person. Maybe lunch? All right. That sounds perfect."

***

Angel had gone out for a few hours. He had told Cordelia that he was going to do a sweep. It wasn't necessarily a lie since he was looking for a demon of some kind to pummle. He knew Wolfram and Hart. If they found out that he knew about the cameras in the hotel, they would do something. They were already one step ahead of them. Even if the gang had managed to locate all of them, they still knew everything they had done for the past few months. He was sure there was some specific reason they had planted the cameras in the first place. What were they up to? Normally, he wouldn't care. If it was just him. But now, he had friends, a girlfried, a son. He had a family to take care of and the idea of anyone attempting to hurt them made his blood boil. When he finally came back, he realized he must have been gone longer than he thought because everyone was asleep. He walked up to his room, the sound of two hearts beating and soft breathing floating through the room in a soft hum. He smiled and sat down on the bed, careful not to disturb Cordelia. He removed his shoes, shirt and pants, occupying the spot next to her. Cordelia kept her breathing calm, frowning when she didn't feel his arms wrap around her. Something was wrong, but she didn't know what and it was killing her. Angel was staring up at the ceiling when he heard a soft whisper.

"What's wrong?" He turned his attention to Cordelia, who was now facing him. She rested her head on his chest, his arm wrapping around her, hand on her hip. He didn't answer and she looked up to see him staring at a spot on the wall. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking. Did Wes tell you guys?"

"Tell us what?" He moved his mouth near her ear, whispering soft enough so no one would be able to hear them, and so his mouth wouldn't be read.

"Wolfram and Hart planted bugs in the hotel, everything we've done for the last month or so, they know about. Which means they know all about us and Conner. I was thinking maybe you and Conner should-"

"I swear Angel, if you say I should take Conner and go hide out I am so going to slap you."

"I just don't want any of you getting hurt."

"Well, I don't want you getting hurt either. If you're going, I'm going."

"That defeats the purpose."

"Screw the purpose. Angel, we're not going any where. None of us are. And whatever happens with Evil Inc. we'll deal with. Now go to sleep because it's late and don't give me that vampire hours thing because you've been on human hours for a while and I know you're tired."

"You're the boss."

"You're right." She buried her head deeper into his chest, his arms holding her tight.

***

Lilah waited at the table, taking a sip of her water and glancing at her watch every five seconds. Where was this girl? She watched as a woman dressed in leather walked towards her. She sat down and Lilah smiled to herself. She was about to speak when the young woman interupted.

"Before we start, don't say my name. Let's keep this descreet."

"Discreet?" Lilah asked, addressing the outfit.

"Hey, nothing's falling out. So, this job."

"Enemy of the firm. This guy just gets into everything, making it impossible for us to do anything."

"I don't want the sob story, just tell me what I have to do. I'm getting paid, that's what matters."

"Very well. As you know, I need something taken from this guy. I want this brought right back to me. This will be quite easy for you, considering you're as good at this as you say you are."

"You won't find another theif in this town like me."

"I suppose not. Don't run into any of the people there, and you're set."

"So, what is it you want me to steal? What's so important to this guy?"

"His son."

***

Angel walked up to the club with Cordelia on his arm. Her dressed in a short black dress, him in a pair of black slacks and a navy blue velvet shirt.

"Why do we have to come here?"

"Angel. High-Gloss is the hottest club in LA."

"Yeah. With people Cordy. I'd rather stay home and-" She raised an eyebrow.

"Stay home and what?" They sat in a dark area, away from peering eyes.

"You know what." He said, his hand running up her thigh.

"Oh, really? What ever gave you the idea that I would even put out?" She asked, an innocent smile on her face. Her hand making it's own decent up. "I want to dance."

"What?" He asked, hand stopping it's journey. "Cordy, no. I, I don't dance. You know that."

"Too bad huh? I feel like dancing. And unless you want me dancing with someone else, you better stand up and dance with me." He walked with her, feet dragging. "What are you? Five?"

"No." He said, his lips in a pout. She wrapped her arms around his, taking his lip in between hers. No one noticed the pair as they swayed back and forth to the music, hands exploring the other's body. Some how they had managed to make their way through the crowd of bodies toward a darker more secluded area of High-Gloss. He moved them away from the view of others, into a pitch black section. Her hands fumbled with the zipper of his slacks, his hands pulling the dress up to her waist. He lifted her leg and she wrapped it around his waist. Her hand freed him, his fingers tearing her panties to shreds. Her hand brought him to her entrance and he filled her in one hard thrust. She held him to her tightly, thrusting in rhythm with him. Her hands went up under his shirt, scraping his flesh with her nails. A bright light flashed in their faces. They turned and saw two huge men shining a flash light at them. It didn't take much for them to realize they were being kicked out of High-Gloss. They laughed about it on the drive home, which wasn't very long since Angel was speeding the entire way back. Neither of them expected what they saw when they entered the hotel. Lorne was tied up, Gunn and Wesley were unconscious, and Fred was sitting in a corner hysterical, rubbing her hand over a giant bruise on her arm, seemingly oblivious to the gash on her forehead. They rushed in, untied Lorne, got Wesley and Gunn to come to, and tried desperately to calm Fred down. That didn't take to long, and once it was done, Angel got over the shock and rational thought came back to him. "Conner." He ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He busted open the door, taking in the knocked over basinet and furniture. He came down stairs, face twisted with pain and guilt. His eyes looked like they would spill tears at any minute, but he wasn't able to let them fall. Cordelia started to shake her head furiously.

"Angel no." He just nodded and held her as she cried into his chest, falling to his knees with her. The group exchanged looks, realization dawning on them. Fred covered her mouth as a sound she wasn't aware she could make escaped her mouth.

***

Lilah smiled to herself, sending gavin a smug look. He just rolled his eyes and nodded.

"You did it."

"Of course I did."

"Now what?"

"I know you Gavin. Saddly, I was once like you. Steeling every idea I could find. All though, I would steel the smart ones. So no, I'm not going to tell you what happens next Gavin. But I will allow you to sit back...and enjoy the show." She had a self-satisfied smirk on her face as she watched Angel Investigations fall apart. She looked at her watch. Where was this woman with that baby?

**Part 10**

Cordelia was beyond worried about Angel, she had felt her heart break in two when she found out Conner had been kidnapped. But Angel, he hadn't said a word. He was upset of course, this was his son after all. He was hurting, but he wasn't showing it. He wasn't grieving, he just had a blank look on his face that wouldn't fade away. He didn't lock himself in his room, he wasn't brooding. He just wasn't there anymore...he was numb. It was burning a hole in her heart, knowing she couldn' lp her. That he wasn't going to let her. They all watched him in Wesley's office as he absent mindedly searched thorugh some papers.

"Has he said anything to you?" Cordelia looked at Wesley, then at the rest of the group.

"Not one word. He's going about life as usual. As if nothing's happened. He won't talk about it. I tried to talk to him about it last night after it happened and he cut me off, said he was tired, turned his back to me and fell asleep. I'll get him to come around eventually." They all just nodded, hoping she could.

* * *

Lilah was angry and frustrated and ready to knock that damn grin off of Gavin's face. He knew something was wrong too, the bastard. Dogs could just sense those things.

"So... Lilah, where's this incredible theif who stole Angel's son?"

"Shut up Gavin. She has a tendancy to be late."

"Riiiiiiight."

"Gavin. Get the hell out of my office." He raised his eyebrows and shrugged, walking out of the room. As soon as the door closed, she picked up her phone. Her anger only increased when there was no answer. She didn't know where the hell this woman was, but she better have a damn good excuse if she wanted to wake up the following morning. She was supposed to be here hours ago. As seconds ticked by, her rage grew. "I'm going to kick her ass."

"Not if I kick yours first." She turned around in her chair to see Cordelia and the rest of the Angel Investigaions crew, minus Angel himself.

"Where's the big bad boss?" Cordelia walked up to her as she got out of her chair.

"Waiting for you at the hotel."

"Ooooh. I'm so scared, I'm shaking." Lilah mocked.

"You should be." Before Lilah knew what was happening, she was hit hard by Cordelia and knocked unconscious. "Let's go." Gunn and Wes grabbed Lilah, sneaking her out the same way they had managed to get inside.

* * *

Reina didn't know why she all of a sudden had an attack of guilt. Her consciece had never interfered with her work before. But then again, she had never taken someone's child before either. Her fingers hovered above the numbers on her cell phone, pushed a few, then she hung up again. Lilah had told her that this Angel guy was a threat to the baby yet, she still felt bad. She finally called her without hanging up. Lilah regained consciousness and notcied that she was tied up. Cordelia pushed the phone to her ear.

"Hello? Ms. Morgan?"

"Reina. I've told you before, call me Lilah. I can't talk right now though. I'm a little tied up."

"I can't go through with this."

"Hold on Reina." Cordelia took away the phone.

"Who is it?"

"No one."

"Lilah, I've never killed a human before. But I wouldn't mind sarting with you. Now tell me before I rip your throat out."

"I'm not afraid of you Cordelia."

"You should be. You have no idea what I'm capable of. Now, was that her? Is she the one who took Conner?"

"No." Cordelia's hand wrapped around Lilah's throat.

"Yes or no Lilah." She growled.

"Yes. That's her."

"Tell her to meet you at the hotel and I might let you live." She pushed the phone back to her ear.

"Reina. Meet me at the hotel."

"What hotel?"

"The Tropicana in Vegas. What hotel do you think? The one you took the kid from."

"Why? What about the people?"

"They're, they're out right now. Meet me there in twenty, ten minutes.

"All right." She looked at the blue eyed baby who hadn't stopped crying since she brought him to her apartment. She picke dhim up, his crying getting louder. "Maybe being back at your home will shut you up. Let's go kid."

* * *

Lilah was tied to a chair when Reina finally walked in with Conner in tow. The door closed behind her and she turned in a hurry to meet up with the face of the two men she had hit over the back of the head with her gun. But she didn't have that gun with her right now, and these two didn't look happy. She turned back and saw another man..tall, dark, handsome with spikey brown hair and chocolate eyes. Normally, she would be quite intrigued, but the fact that both him and the woman next to him looked at her like she was a murderer, or a kidnapper, changed her mind. She turned to Lilah.

"You set me up!"

"No! You set me up! You should have brought me that kid hours ago!" Lilah was shut up as Cordelia's fist once again knocked her out. She made her way to Reina.

"Now I know this bitch must have had a really bad influence on you. But you took my heart. Angel's heart. And right now, you should consider yourself a very lucky woman if you make it out of here alive tonight.

"I, I do- I'm sorry." Cordelia let out a manic laugh that made even Angel shiver.

"You're sorry? You're sorry? Oh yeah! Because that makes everything all better now, doesn't it?" Angel's hands gripped her shoulders, calming her down.

"Easy baby. It's okay now. It's over." Angel walked slowly and calmly over to Reina. His eyes locked with hers and the intensity in them made her shake with something very unfamiliar to her...fear. "My son." his composure stayed the same, his voice a low growl. She handed the baby over to him and he turned and walked away from her, calming Conner down. Cordelia glared at the young woman, following behind Angel, leaving the rest of the group to take care of Reina and Lilah.

Up stairs, Conner was sleeping peacefully in his crib. Angel wrapped his arms around Cordelia, smiling down at his child. She turned around, placing a kiss to his lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his around her waist as he walked back until his knees hit the mattress.

"I take it your ready?" He said with a smug smile.

"Yeah. We'll just have to keep it quiet." she returned his grin, pressing her lips to his again. He leaned back on the bed, taking her with him. She sat on top of him, unbottuning his shirt. Angel's hands reached for her shirt, pulling it over her head, then working on the elastic of her shorts. She pulled his pants and boxers off, removing her clothing in the process. She rejoined him on the bed, straddling his hips. She took him in her hand, positioning herself above him. She lowered herself slowly, moaning as he filled her, stretching her inner walls. She leaned over, kissing him fully on the mouth. Angel's hands took hold of her hips, urging her on. She sat up without much encouragement, working up a rhythm. He met her thrust for thrust, burying himself deeper inside of her with every upstroke.

"Cordelia." A soft growl escaped his lips. She let out a hiss when she felt his hand snake down between where their bodies joined. His thrusting grew faster and harder. She leaned forward, hands on his chest.

"Ang-" His lips covered hers, swallowing her cry as she flew over the edge, him following shortly behind her. She fell forward on his chest, his arms holding her to him tight. She kissed his chin and cheek, nipping at his bottom lip. "I love you Angel." Her voice sounded small and distant, but he heard her.

"I love you too Cordy." They were both taken out of their peaceful revenue as a loud cry echoed through the room. Small smiles appeared over both their faces as Angel slipped on his boxers and Cordelia put on one of his t-shirts. He walked over to the crying baby and smiled down at him. "Yes, I love you too." He said in a high pitched voice that made Conner smile. He picked up his son and walked over to the bed. "And mommy loves you too." Cordelia reached out her arms, and Angel gave him to her. He layed down, Conner between him and Cordelia. A smile graced his lips as he watched their son fall back asleep. He couldn't be happier.

End.


End file.
